


who needs the world?

by transaizawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transaizawa/pseuds/transaizawa
Summary: When Jean feels on the brink of collapse, he takes refuge in the knowledge that Armin is by his side, always.A missing scene from the S2 finale.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	who needs the world?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like many many years late to the fandom huh,,,
> 
> quarantine has got me watching snk for the first time since i was 12 and idk how alive the jearmin fandom is but i will revive it with my bare hands if i have to--
> 
> anyways. please enjoy

Following the carnage and chaos of-- well, whatever had just happened, it was completely rational for the Scouts to feel shaken up, at the very least. What Jean hadn’t expected, though, was how far past shaken up he felt. He woke, by some miracle, on the back of Armin’s horse, with a dull, throbbing pain in his head, and relentlessly trembling hands that just wouldn’t stop shaking. It took an embarrassingly long time for him to become fully aware of his surroundings again as he drifted in and out of consciousness, being woken only by the bumps in the road beneath them. Though, when he glanced around him quickly, nobody had seemed to notice his state. In fact, it looked as though most of them were feeling the same. Mikasa was hunched over behind Eren, clutching at him for dear life with tears in her eyes. Eren had blood on his hands, smeared on his clothes and his face, save for twin tear marks on either cheek. Historia rode ahead, staring off silently into the distance, seeming caught up in her own world. 

And Armin. Jean could feel his ragged breath beneath his shivering. It wasn’t a particularly cold day, either, meaning that Armin was also feeling like this. He jumped slightly when Jean lifted his head from where it had been resting on Armin’s shoulder, before turning his head to glance at him with a weak smile. “You’re awake. Try not to move around too much, you might be concussed.” 

As if on cue, a wave of dizziness hit Jean, and his head fell forward again, his forehead pressing against Armin’s back. “Sorry. Felt dizzy.” He felt Armin tense up as the horse drew to a halt, and looked up quickly, immediately on guard for whatever danger had caused them to stop so abruptly. He looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though the rest of the squad were still moving ahead. “Why are we stopping?”

“Just taking a short break,” Armin said, hopping off the horse before raising a hand to help Jean down. “I don’t want to risk you getting hurt again.” Jean took Armin’s hand and followed him to the ground, landing with an ungraceful thud. He closed his eyes as he steadied himself, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. “Sit,” Armin said, softly, and Jean did, collapsing unceremoniously onto his knees. He was still grasping Armin’s hand, even when Armin turned to rummage through his pack for some water. 

Armin handed over the bottle, and Jean took a few small sips -- not because he was thirsty; but because he didn’t want Armin worrying about him. 

“How are you feeling?” Armin asked, reaching out to gently press a hand to Jean’s forehead. Jean shook his head quickly and covered his mouth with his free hand. As his mind slowly got clearer, memories came back to him in fragments. “You’re in shock, just try to take deep breaths.”

Jean’s eyes welled up, and he dropped his head onto Armin’s shoulder as the pace of his breath quickened. He felt a warm hand on his back, and the feeling alone grounded him enough to speak. “I’m sorry,” was all that he could think to say.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for,” Armin whispered, his hand running in gentle circles around Jean’s back. “We all got out of there in one piece. We rescued Eren. Everything is fine.”

Jean looked up, his eyes shining and his cheeks damp. “How did you get me out of there?” 

“I- Truth be told, I didn’t think I could. I did my best to protect you from the titans, but we were surrounded.” His fist clenched behind Jean’s back. “If it weren’t for the fact that they started to attack another titan, then I’m not sure I could’ve.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jean’s voice was soft and meek. He sounded like a completely different person to the one that Armin had met in the training camp three years ago. Armin replied with a small nod. “Why did you risk your life to save me?”

“Because you’re an important member of our team,” Armin said, hastily, before quietly adding “and because I care about you. A lot.”

Jean wiped his eyes before more tears spilled down his face. He squeezed Armin’s hand gently, before standing up. Still shaking, yet still strong, he cleared his throat and spoke. “We should catch up with the others before they assume the worst.” Armin stood quickly as he nodded, face flushing pink as he helped an unsteady Jean back onto the horse. Once they were both ready, Armin tugged on the reins, and they set off again, hurrying to get back in formation. 

Jean wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist,  _ for stability, _ he told himself, though there was no such justification for why he rested his head on Armin’s shoulder, taking in his warmth and the scent that was distinctly  _ him.  _ Jean closed his eyes and held Armin tighter. “I care about you, too. Thank you.” 

And neither of them said another word as Armin clasped Jean’s hand in his own, but they both spoke without a single word. 

_ You mean the world to me. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> my tumblr is @elegantnikiforov, let's be friends c:


End file.
